Talk:Treasure chests (Aquanaut)
Discussion Since Takeshi64 said we should "talk it out", here we go. If you examine it closely, does it REALLY look like norman noggin, is their an arrow anywhere? Besides, why would a hero from the FUTURE be doing on a sunken treasure chest?!?!? Just use your common sense and the ability to inlarge images and you'll see... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/1/17/NN_vs._fishman.png see! NOTHING alike. 22:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Someone else pointed this out. I before thought it looked exactly like Norman Noggin's head (except golden), but from what you said in one edit summary, it seems that the head on the lock is based of Norman Noggin's head. From what Pufflesrcute said, it actually looks strongly like the Male Superhero's head. Should we change it from "looking like Norman Noggin" to "being the Male Superhero head on a lock"?-- 22:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :: What I had figured is that its a fish-man. You know fins on their head, breathes underwater.... If you want you can make it male superhero. Sorry if I seemed to be aggressive, prehaps I should've made the enlarged version earlier. :: 22:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :: There's no need to get upset... I think it looks a lot like Norman's head, and saying it is a fish man is a lot less believable... It's the type of thing some people notice and others don't. It's trivia, for goodness sake! If you want to debate something, choose something controversial, not make a little issue a big deal. Saying it looks like Norman's head doen't mean every detail has to be like his head, just similar to it. Also, your discussion points aren't enhanced by putting words in caps. It just irks me a lot when I see that. 22:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Although it seems useless, the point is, does the picture shown look like norman noggin? Does he have a dorsal fin on top of his head? If it was norman noggin, it would be an arrow. Besides cpas is another way of putting emphasis on things. :::: 23:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Close enough for me. ::::: 14:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't get this SQhi•(talk)Ruby 16:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well to some people, little issues are a big deal. And it's a lot better for CandD to bring this up in a discussion rather than fuel it into an edit war. I guess the whole business about whether something may be based off another character or not is pure opinion and as long as most users here seem to agree with it, it should be okay... 18:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Plural There is only one treasure chest that appears in a level at a time. We don't know if the sub explores different treasure chests or if he is just going back to the same one each time. But since they don't appear in a level at once, shouldn't this page be renamed to its singular form? The plural implies that you can see them all at once in a single level. 00:32, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Don't overthink it. I think Nitrome just wanted a Finish Line/Goal type of thing, and we should treat it likewise. 00:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC)